Love That Spans Across Time
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: My contribution to Yuumika Week :) Day 1- Preg!Mika: The Unexpected Side Effect . Day 2- Alternate Universe: A Chance At Love . Day 3- Older!Yuu, comforting Mika: By My Side . Day 4- Crossdressing!Mika: Happy Anniversary . Day 5- Neko!Mika: The Family Cat . Day 6- Family, Cuddling, Kissing: Home Sweet Home . Day 7- Free day: I Love You . Day 8- Gülsalad Day: Our Happy Ending
1. The Unexpected Side Effect

Yuumika Week Day 1- Preg!Mika

Summary: Finally free from the worries of war, Yuu and Mika decided to spend their lives by each other's side. Mika is human again and happily married to Yuu. But there is more good news on the way.

Note: I had been so excited about Yuumika week!

Let this be a warning that it's been a while since I written a oneshot so sorry if this one is a bit backstory heavy :v It will get better with the other ones, I promise!

* * *

Yuu smiled to himself when he saw Mika leaning against the headboard of their shared bed, a book in his lap. Judging from the fact that the blond hadn't looked up from the book when he entered the room, Mika was engrossed in yet another book.

He closed the door and softly made his way to his side of the bed. He chuckled when he saw the surprise on the blond's face when the bed dipped under his weight.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, wel- " Yuu didn't let him finish the sentence as he pulled Mika into a kiss, a nice long kiss to clear his mind from the events from earlier that day. When he pulled back, he softly laughed to himself at the cute pout that adorned his lover's beautiful face.

"Did you miss me?" Yuu asked, trying to change the topic.

"You know I always miss you," Mika said as he reached over to the side table to grab a bookmark. He slipped it in between the pages opened and closed the book. He placed the book on the side table and returned his full attention to Yuu.

"When did you start that book?"

"After lunch."

"What the hell? It's almost 10 at night," Yuu said after checking his pocket watch.

"I had dinner, don't worry," Mika laughed but Yuu scowled at him.

"You should go outside more," Yuu said as he slipped under the covers to join into the warm that had accumulated and looked into the blue eyes he yearned to see all day. "You don't need that armband anymore, or have people staring at you weirdly."

It took about 3 years to come up with a way to reverse vampirism. That was after they took away the power Kureto had and gave it to Guren. Many vampires were willing to undergo the procedure as they were tired of living without purpose or yearned for an end after so many years.

There were still vampires that enjoyed their immortal lifestyle and chose to stay in the confines of Sanguinem, where Krul Tepes continued to rule.

Shinoa's squad all wanted Mika to go through with the procedure as the blond had been living in the shadows or locked up in the house after the treaty between vampires and humans were established. Even his attitudes towards humans have changed for the better, but the same could not be said about humans towards vampires. Many were upset over the research for the cure for vampirism and wanted the vampires killed rather than saved.

Mika suffered a lot within the walls of Shibuya but Shinoa's squad, especially Yuu, made it known that the blond was loved, vampire or not. Even Narumi gave Mika a small pep talk even though the other wanted to be doing anything but that.

But the procedure came with risk and it was enough for Yuu to finally confess to the blond. Everyone saw that Yuu held special feelings for the blond but it was questionable if the vampire was able to love him back in that way. It was a miracle in itself for Mika to accept the squad as his new family. With promises of getting married after, Mika underwent the procedure that landed him in a coma for 5 months.

It had been a dark time for Yuu as no other vampire-turned-human had been unconscious for so long. But they were all happy when Mika did wake up. The researchers came up with a number of theories about Mika's condition after he's awoken but all Yuu and the squad cared about was that Mika was fine and human again.

It was a really tearful reunion. And a not fancy but cute proposal. After all the years of knowing each other and then the 3 years of living together in Shibuya, Yuu and Mika had become a happily married couple.

"Say Mika, do you ever get lonely? You know, being at home, by yourself and… stuff…" Yuu mentally slapped himself when he saw the confusion on the blond's face. "I mean when I'm at work. I know our friends visit sometimes but you're alone most of the time at time. I would go crazy if I had to stay at home for such a long time. There's barely anything to do. Maybe we should host a party and invite the squad and other people. There's these really nice people at work and they-"

"Yuu-chan, you're rambling again," Mika said as he pressed a finger over Yuu's lips. He let out a small laugh when Yuu looked at him like a wounded puppy, but his eyes showed that he was apologetic. "I do get a little lonely sometimes when you're not home. But I understand that work is important to you."

Yuu opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it after receiving a stern look from Mika.

"I'm fine staying at home and reading these books you bring home. Yoichi gave me some really good recommendations too. So stop worrying about it so much. And if you want to host a party, I'll help you plan one, but they better help clean up the mess if they want alcohol." After a small pause of silence, Mika gave a small nod to indicate he was finished talking.

"Sorry for rambling again. Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me," Yuu said and took hold of Mika's hand and pressed a kiss on his knuckles.

"It's hard work but I do try," Mika laughed at the pointed look from Yuu. But Yuu couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sound of Mika's laughter. "I like your little ramblings and hearing your voice. But you had a question so I wanted to make sure you got your answer before you start worrying about me again. I don't need another call from Guren telling me about something stupid you did because you were too busy thinking about me."

"I do like thinking about you," Yuu said and gave Mika a small kiss. He loved the way the blond blushed when he's complimented. Even after being married, Mika was flustered by any kind of positive attention. "We've been married for what, 6 months now?"

"Yuu-chan, what kind of stupid thing did you do now?"

"I didn't do it yet! I mean it's not stupid! Er… at least I don't think it is," Yuu said as he scratched his cheek. Hearing Mika sigh, he panicked and blurted out, "I was thinking we should adopt children!"

"Adoption?" Yuu grinned and held Mika's hands.

"Yeah! We could adopt a bunch of children! I mean we're sort of used to caring for the little ones in Sanguinem. It'll be much better now that we're not underground!" Yuu said happily but Mika didn't match his enthusiasm. If anything, he bit his lip and looked away from Yuu's face that was just beaming with happiness. "Um, we could just adopt a couple if that's too much for you to handle. Or we should start with one or two. And then we'll adopt more. Slowly expand our family that way. What do you think, Mika?"

His question was met with silence and he wondered for a moment if he sprung the idea on Mika too fast. Or perhaps it was bad timing.

"Yuu-chan…" He felt Mika tighten his grip of his hand. He could tell that the blond was nervous but adoption isn't that big of a deal… was it? "I… I'm pregnant."

"What?"

~ The Unexpected Side Effect ~

"GUREN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" The said man sighed at the behaviour of his unofficially adopted son. After the war ended, Yuu had been acting in line with a couple of slip ups once in a while. However, having the almost 20 year old male stomp into his office like a toddler was quite amusing.

"You're dismissed for now," Guren said and waved away the two soldiers giving him the most recent updates on their territorial expansions. The two awkwardly maneuvered around the livid man on their way out. Guren could only sigh at whatever he was going to hear from Yuu. "What did-"

"HOW THE HELL IS MIKA SEVEN WEEKS PREGNANT AND I ONLY FIND OUT NOW?" Guren blinked once, then twice, his blank expression broke out into a smirk.

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Guren said, almost tauntingly. He'd be lying if he didn't agree with Shinoa that messing with Yuu was fun.

"Yuu-kun!" Yoichi called, throwing the door open. "I heard from others that Yuu was wreaking havoc! Did the demon return?"

If Guren didn't have an image to retain, he would have doubled over his chair, wheezing in laughter. Instead, he coughed into his fist but the smile never faded from his face.

"There is no need to worry, Yoichi. However, if the idiot doesn't calm down, he could somehow awaken the demon somehow," Guren explained and saw Yoichi's eyes widen double their size before rushing to Yuu's side. The brunet held Yuu tightly by the shoulder and started to shake him back and forth.

"Don't lose to the demon, Yuu-kun! We're all here for you! Think about Mika-kun too!"

"I'm going- to die," Yuu yelled and Yoichi immediately stopped, but kept his grip. He eyed his friend suspiciously for any signs of transformation while Yuu was shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness.

"Now that the idiot is calm," the two turned back to the Lieutenant General, who was leaning back on his chair with his hands folded over his crossed legs, "We only found out the news 2 weeks ago."

"Two weeks?!" Yuu exclaimed and walked over to the desk to slam his hands against the wood. "Why am I finding this out two weeks later?!"

"Yuu-kun, please calm down," Yoichi reasoned at his side. He did not understand what was happening but he was going to try his best to help regardless.

"This was Mikaela's wish." Yuu's whole body slouched at the words said and Yoichi found himself more confused than before.

"Did something happen to Mika-kun?" Yoichi said, his tone was serious.

"Of course. Why else do you think this idiot barged into my office like that?" Guren said and they both shifted their gaze to Yuu.

"Guren, what are you going to do about it?" Yuu suddenly asked, his voice was calm.

"Nothing," he plainly replied. "Though the case is special and rare, we are going to respect Mikaela's wishes. Without his connections to the vampire queen, the treaty would not have gone as smoothly as it did."

"I understand. I want to request the day off," Yuu said.

"Take the whole week off. We all know you'll need it," Guren said and waved his hand dismissively. Yuu wanted to counter his argument but he did want to spend time with his now seven weeks pregnant husband.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Yuu wasted no time to walk out of the office with Yoichi running after him, after he bowed in respect to the lieutenant general.

"Yuu-kun!" the brunet called after his friend. However, Yuu didn't stop so Yoichi had to walk at a quicker pace to catch up with him. "What happened to Mika-kun? We all care just as much as you do."

"Huh? Oh that, so, it turned out that Mika is pregnant now."

"Eh…" Yoichi paused as the words formed into a meaning. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

~ The Unexpected Side Effect ~

Mika was surprised to hear the sound of the front door opening. He was in the kitchen getting ready to prepare a lunch for himself. It wasn't unusual for his forgetful husband to forget an important document at home and had to come back for it.

But when he left the kitchen to greet him, he did not expect to be greeted by company.

"Welcome back, Yuu-chan. Um, is there a reason why the squad is with you?" Mika asked. "Actually, you can all sit down in the living room. I'll get some tea ready."

"No no no!" Shinoa said and Mika paused mid-turn. She hastily walked over to him and took his hand to led him in the opposite direction, which was the living room. "Shiho will take care of that for us. I would ask Yuu but we should never trust him in there by himself."

"Shiho is a guest, I can't ask him to-"

"It's fine. I've been in this kitchen enough times to know where things are. Unless you rearranged the place," Shiho said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I would only rearrange it if Yuu-chan made a mess of things," Mika shouted back as he was seated in the loveseat and Yuu beside him.

"I was trying to make a romantic dinner for your birthday," Yuu defended.

"You almost set the whole kitchen on fire," Mika countered and Yuu grumbled something under his breath. Mika's expression softened as he took Yuu's hand. "But I do appreciate the gesture. Just don't try it again."

"Meanie," Yuu mumbled but gave Mika a small kiss.

"Can we please move on so I don't have to be reminded of why I chose to stay single?" Mitsuba groaned.

"Oh yes, why is everyone here today? Not that I don't like seeing all of you, it's just kind of a surprised to see all of you gathered here when it's a Wednesday and there's no alcohol involved," Mika said.

"Now now, there doesn't always have to be alcohol involved for us to be together," Shinoa insisted, "but it just so happened that there is some when we are together."

"We're here because the idiot was causing a commotion for the Lieutenant General," Shiho said as he came back with 6 cups of tea and a teapot. They all thanked him and he took a seat in the armchair that was across from where Yuu and Mika were seated.

"Yuu-chan, what did you do this time?" Mika exasperated and Shinoa laughed at the expression Yuu made.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"What he meant to say was that he was shouting like an idiot and barged into Guren-sama's office," Mitsuba added.

"Mika, listen to me. I just wanted answers from Guren, but I may have overreacted a little bit…"

"You were yelling once you got into the building," Shinoa pointed out.

"And you were making a big deal out of it," Yoichi added and then turned to Mika, "Congratulations by the way."

"Yeah, congratulations Mika-san!" Shinoa said with her hands clasped together. Mitsuba and Shiho also said congratulations with less enthusiasm compared to their other two teammates.

"Is this what you were so worked up about?" Mika asked Yuu after he thanked them.

"Guren told me you knew about his two weeks ago and I found out last night. Of course I was going to demand answers from him!" Yuu exclaimed and Mika just shook his head.

"We also found out about the news so we wanted to come and see how you were doing," Shinoa said. Even though she was the sass master, she truly cared about her friends.

"And we were wondering how the cherry boy-"

"Hey!"

"-even became a father," Mitsuba said and Shinoa smirked at the reaction they got out of Yuu.

"We all thought Yuu would be the one on the bottom," Yoichi added innocently. Shinoa clutched her stomach while laughing and Mitsuba hid her laugh behind her hand. Shiho and Yuu both groaned while Mika hid his red face in his hands.

After the blond became human again, they noted a lot of changes. He was much more open to people and smiled a lot more. However, whenever they talked about sex, it was Mika who become flustered instead of Yuu. The only way they got a reaction from Yuu was when they called him a cherry boy. Shinoa used this information to her full advantage only to learn that Yoichi as her buddy in this area of teasing.

"Anyways," Kimizuki coughed into his fist and regained everyone's attention, "the real reason we're gathered here is to ask how it's even possible. Because Yuu is of course an idiot and didn't ask the Lieutenant General so we were hoping to get some answers from you, Mika."

"Don't worry though, we're all here to support you through this!" Shinoa reassured. "We want you to trust us enough to share this information. If you're not comfortable, I'll just go harass Guren-san for it!"

"Ah, this isn't anything that shouldn't be divulged," Mika insisted, a faint blush still coloured his cheeks. "A few weeks ago, I wasn't feeling too well so I went to the research center to check it out just in case it was just the side effect of the procedure I underwent about a year ago. Considering I was out of commission for 5 months, I just wanted to check. But when the results were out, Guren was the one to talk to me about it."

"And that was two weeks ago," Yuu added and Mika nodded.

"I was a little worried that he was going to tell me the whole procedure failed but instead he told me that, well, you all know about it. I was surprised when I first heard it and questioned the authenticity of the report," Mika admitted. "We already knew that there were a range of side effects to the procedure. Some were more common than others. Guren said that my condition was rare and unique, as well as unpredictable."

The squad was quick to exchange words of comforts and made sure Mika felt supported through this new change. They all ensured the blond that they would all be there to help him through the process. Shinoa even tried to suggest names for the child, which was quickly shot down by Yuu.

Soon, everyone left to give the love birds some time alone.

Yuu saw them out and closed the door. He walked back to the love seat and pulled Mika onto his lap as he stretched his legs over the cushion seating and leaned against the arm rest. Mika rested his head on Yuu's shoulder and his legs dangled over the end of the couch. They sat there in comfortable silence as Mika relished in the warmth from the now taller man while Yuu toyed with the ends of his lover's blond hair.

"Yuu-chan…"

"Yes my love?"

"I-I'm still a little scared about this whole thing. What if we're not ready to be parents? Having children is a big responsibility," Mika mumbled against Yuu's neck. "I guess part of the reason why I didn't want to tell you at first was that I was still in denial about this fact."

"But we'll make it through this together. Shinoa and the others will help too," Yuu said as intertwined their hands.

Once again, they sat in comfortable silence. It helped calmed Mika's nerves now that Yuu also knows about it. For a while, he was actually worried about how Yuu would react to the news. There was no good opportunity to bring it up, until Yuu brought up adoption.

"Mika, you really are a miracle, you know that." Mika watched as Yuu's adam's apple moved at his spoke. He brought up his finger to gently trace over the curvature.

"The real miracle is that you still love me after all these years," Mika murmured back and Yuu squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Thank you, Yuu-chan, for everything you have done for me."

"If anything, I should be the one thanking you," Yuu said and pressed a gently kiss on the top of the blond hair. "I keep thinking I lost you but you always come back to me. And now that I have you, I'm not letting go again."

"Well, you better let go right now. I'm hungry."

"Hi hungry, I'm dad."

* * *

YUU IS THE TYPE OF PERSON TO USE DAD JOKES OKAY


	2. A Chance at Love

YuuMika Week Day 2- AU

Summary: Yuu has first date worries. So does Mika. Shinoa is somewhat helpful. Krul doesn't like Yuu much. She's still supportive of their relationship though.

Note: As much as I like mama Krul, I also like big sister Krul.

* * *

Yuu groaned in frustration once again and was ready to pull out his hair. But he wouldn't because he loved his hair too much.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Yuu sighed as he slouched over on his computer chair and rested his chin on the backrest.

"I'm just surprised that you and Mika-san finally got together, and without us knowing," Shinoa said, waving her hand.

"It just never came up!" Yuu said, throwing his hands in defeat.

"Honestly, you two act like a couple normally anyways so it's not a surprise to any of us," Shinoa said as she pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to wipe away her tears, "Mika-san has been waiting so long for this opportunity yet the cherry boy can't get his act together."

"I usually have Mika help me but I can't ask him because he's my date tonight!" Yuu admitted with a faint blush on his face.

"Yuu-san," Shinoa deadpanned, "How long have you known Mika-san?"

"I don't know, like 10 years maybe? Or longer, I'm not sure," Yuu said while scratch the back of his head.

"I'm sure that Mika-san has already seen the ugliest outfit coordination you can manage by now, you'll survive."

Silence filled the room after Shinoa's suggestion.

"That's it, I'm calling Mika. You're no help," Yuu said and reached over to his desk.

"Aww, if you were going to call Mika-san, then why bother to ask me for help?" Shinoa fake pouted at Yuu as the phone rang by his ear.

" _Hello?"_ Mika answered after the third dial.

"Mika, I need help," Yuu whined into the phone and shot a glare at the muffled giggle from Shinoa.

" _You need to be more specific, Yuu-chan. Do you need me to come over?"_

"No no, er… not really. I just can't figure out what to wear for our date tonight," Yuu said. There was a moment of silence before laughter was heard over the phone. "Mika please, Shinoa has been no help and I don't know what to do."

" _Just wear something comfortable."_

"Mika, you pretty much tear apart my closet for my other dates," Yuu bit his lip with Shinoa started shaking her head and forming at X with her arms.

" _Yuu-chan,"_ Mika said sternly on the other line. He didn't even get to go on their first date and he already messed up, _"Do you even listen to me when I've been trying to pick at your mess of clothes?"_

"Huh?"

" _I told you many times before, first impressions are important. But that's a little late for our situation."_ Yuu could hear the other laugh at the end of the sentence.

"But this is our first date and I want it to be special," Yuu pouted and shot a glare at Shinoa who rolled her eyes.

" _Ah, it's already special since it's Yuu-chan I'm with."_

"You're not helping Mika," Yuu groaned.

" _Shh, it's okay. The outfit isn't the important thing."_ Yuu knew that it was true, but he still wanted to impress Mika, not just dress decently.

"Hm, I love you Mika," Yuu said, followed by silence, "Mika?"

" _I… I love you too…"_ Mika said softly before quickly adding, _"I'll see you tonight Yuu-chan."_

Before Yuu had a chance to say goodbye, Mika had already ended the call on his end as he was met with the dial tone.

"Shinoa, can you at least tell me if the outfit I choose looks decent?" Yuu asked as he gave up on the idea of impressing Mika.

"Of course! Why else would I come here on a Saturday to help you?" Shinoa said and held her head high as she placed a hand over her chest, "As your other best friend and wing woman, I will assist you in this meager task!"

~ A Chance at Love ~

"I still can't believe you're making me drive you home," Yuu grumbled and the purple haired girl laughed in the passenger seat.

"I did help you pick a suitable outfit for your date in the end, did I not?" Shinoa taunted, knowing full well the fashion disaster Yuu becomes when he tries a little too hard. And because she did do a good job on helping him with his outfit, though Yuu would never admit aloud, he had no choice but to comply with her request.

In the end, they agreed on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a navy blue light jacket that Shinoa insisted to left unzipped.

It was a short drive to Mika's house since the blond lived in the same neighbourhood. But Yuu insisted on picking him up at his house so they could go together. However, he didn't count of Shinoa wanting to hitch a ride.

"Stay in the car," Yuu said as he hopped out of the car. He walked around the front of the car to see Shinoa smiling at him and he groaned.

"As your other best friend and wing woman, I must see this through!" Shinoa said and dragged Yuu to the front door. "Ring the doorbell, cherry boy."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Yuu exclaimed, but did as he was told.

Moments later, the door opened. But instead of the blond hair and blue eyes he expected to see, red piercing eyes stared blankly his green ones and he gulped nervously.

"H-hey Krul, I was kind of expecting Mika," Yuu said. He was pretty sure his boyfriend's sister did not like him.

"Who are you?" Krul asked, ignoring Yuu as she looked at the purple hair girl.

"Shinoa Hiragi, I'm a close friend of both Yuu-san and Mika-san," Shinoa said and gave a small bow.

"Krul Tepes, I'm Mika's older sister. Do come in," she said and walked inside. Shinoa followed after her while Yuu closed the door behind them and entered the living room where the two were already seated.

"I don't mean to be rude, but where is Mika?" Yuu asked and shrunk in his seat as he felt Krul's gaze.

"I told him to go to the restaurant first since he was getting nervous all over again," Krul said.

"Why would he-" Yuu immediately shut up at the hard glare from Krul.

"Listen closely Yuuichirou," Krul said coldly and Yuu nodded his head rapidly. He was now sure that she did not like him. "My brother is an easygoing kid. He accepts whatever happens and goes with it even if he's not happy about it."

"What does that-"

"Do not, interrupt me," Krul hissed and Yuu clasped his hands over his mouth. Shinoa shifted slightly in her seat beside Yuu. "I know you and Mika have been friends for a long time. I can appreciate that. However, I will not forgive you if you break his heart. Mika pretends to be strong but I can easily see through that mask he puts on. And more often than not, it's after he comes home from hanging out with you, Yuuichirou."

"Krul-san, I can promise you that Yuu-san is very genuine this time," Shinoa reasoned.

"This time, what happened to the other times?" Krul asked with her arms crossed.

"I will admit that I have been selfish," Yuu said, looking directly at Krul, "I honestly did not know that Mika held feelings for me as well. I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we have built so I thought that I could forget about him if I saw other people. But all of them ended in failure because I was still not ready to move on. It was not my intention to hurt Mika because of this. But I do promise that I will do my best to make sure Mika is happy. We both had our doubts coming into this relationship but because of our long history together, we worked them out before we decided to take the next step."

Shinoa clapped after Yuu's mini speech and Krul sighed but uncrossed her arms.

"Yuu-san has grown up a lot. I never knew he could articulate so well before," Shinoa smiled innocently.

"Hah! Are you calling me stupid?" Yuu exclaimed to his short friend.

"Yes," Shinoa deadpanned.

"Fine, you have my blessings," Krul interrupted. "But if you break my baby brother's heart, I will break your face."

"Yes ma'am," Yuu exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Now run along before you make Mika wait too long for you," Krul said, making a shooing motion.

"Come on, Shinoa. Let's-"

"Shinoa can stay. I'd like to talk to her a bit longer," Krul said as she leaned back.

"I'd love to stay and talk," Shinoa said, crossing her legs.

"Would you like anything as I see Yuuichirou off? Some tea maybe?" Krul asked and Yuu took his cue to head for the door.

"Tea sounds lovely," Shinoa replied from the living room.

"Remember Yuuichirou, you hurt Mika, I will personally seek revenge," Krul said as she opened the door for him.

"I don't plan on it. I will give Mika the best," Yuu said confidently and Krul nodded.

"Have a good date," Krul said and closed the door.

Yuu was unsure if Krul liked him or not, but she seemed okay with it. But there's a bit of pressure to do better and not mess things up, by with Yuu's level of luck, that's impossible. Yuu already took the biggest risk, which was to confess to Mika.

He got back into his car with one goal in mind. To make their first date unforgettable, and the good kind of unforgettable.

~ A Chance at Love ~

It wasn't hard to spot the blond hair among the seated people. But it still took him a few moments to actually skim through the crowd as he tried to tell the waitress that he was looking for someone. She finally gave up when Yuu pointed to Mika's table.

Even though he was a few tables away, he could see that the blond is talking to one of the waitresses. He honestly did not expect Mika to look away and see him.

"Yuu-chan!" He called out like an excited puppy. His smile was beautiful as ever as he waved at his boyfriend. Yuu gave a small wave back as he continued his way to the table. Mika turned back to the waitress, said a few things and she turned to leave.

As they walked by each other, Yuu noticed someone weird about her expression but did not catch it in time. Ignoring that, he sat down on the couch booth that was across from the blond.

"You're early," Yuu joked. He ended up being 5 minutes late because of the talk he had with Krul.

"Sorry," Mika smiled sheepishly, "I started to get nervous so Krul kicked me out of the house."

"I think that wasn't the only reason," Yuu mumbled and took a sip of the cold water that sat in front of him.

"What was that?" Mika asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just your sister gave me the talk," Yuu answered nonchalantly.

"The talk?" Mika asked and tilted his head to the right.

"Yeah, you know um... Basically she gave me the 'if you hurt him, I'll hurt you' talk," Yuu said.

"Ah, I'm sorry about Krul. She's always been a little protective since our parents aren't around a lot," Mika explained but Yuu waved his hand dismissively.

"I get it, don't worry. I was stupid for avoiding the topic instead of talking to you about," Yuu said as two dishes were placed in front of them.

"We hope you enjoy." Yuu recognized the waitress from earlier but before he had a chance to ask her about the dishes placed in front of them, she turned around and left.

"I ordered for us while I was waiting," Mika explained, seeing the confusion on Yuu's face. "I know you hated waiting for your food and I know you like curry so..."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Yuu said and didn't miss the way Mika blushed before he took a bite of the food. "Wow, they have amazing curry here."

"That's why I ordered it for you," Mika smiled and started eating as well.

"What did you get?" Yuu asked, looking over at Mika's meal.

"It's a pasta. Do you want to try some?" Mika asked and Yuu opened his mouth. Mika laughed but fed some to Yuu.

After a few experimental chews, he opened his mouth to speak but Mika told him to finish chewing first. He pouted at the blond as he chewed and swallowed the pasta.

"It's good but not as good as this curry," Yuu said, gesturing with the spoon. Then he scooped some and held it in front of Mika. "Try it."

Mika opened his mouth and ate the generous amount Yuu managed to get in the spoon.

"So how is it?" Yuu asked but Mika held out a finger in front of Yuu as he used his other to cover his mouth. Yuu rolled his eyes when he realized his boyfriend was being the goody two shoes he was and finishing the food first before replying.

"It's very delicious," Mika finally answered and Yuu's smiled widely before stuffing his mouth with more curry.

"Say Mika," Yuu said with his mouth full, earning a stern look from Mika. He rolled his eyes before lifting his free hand to cover over his mouth. "How did you find out about this place?"

"My classmate in English class told me about it. Her parents own this diner and she helps out sometimes," Mika explained.

"Would the waitress that served us before be that classmate?" Yuu asked and Mika shook his head.

"She's on vacation right now. I think she said going to America during the break to visit her relatives and practice her English," Mika said. "I actually wanted to bring you here earlier on but then..."

"No worries, this is a great place for our first date, right?" Yuu said reassuringly so Mika smiled back.

"Yeah."

The remainder of their dinner was spent eating and chatting. Sometimes they would laugh too loud and gain the attention of other patrons but they stopped caring after the third time.

They argued briefly over whom was to pay when the bill came but Yuu gave in and let Mika foot the bill this time. But he made Mika agreed to sleep over at his house for the night since they were on break and Yuu wanted to spend every moment with Mika.

They were roommates at the school dorms but he wanted them to spend time when they're both not stressing over finals. Yuu even picked the first chance they had to set up their first date.

Plus it was weird to not have Mika with him after spending a year with the blond in the same dorm room.

The chilly night air filled their lungs as they stepped out of the warmth of the diner. Yuu led Mika through the half-empty parking lot to his car. Mika let out a small giggle when Yuu moved to open the door for him. After a short thank you, Yuu closed the door and went around the front to the driver's seat.

"Since you have oh so thoughtfully chosen our dinner date at this fine diner, I'll be your humble driver for tonight," Yuu said as he put the keys into ignition. He couldn't help but crack a smile when he heard Mika's bubbling laughter beside him as pulled out of the parking spot.

"Please never talk like that again," Mika said before he let out another string of laughter. Yuu grinned at the response he got.

"Does my dearest Mika request something of me?" Yuu said dramatically. Mika tried to muffle his laughter by cover his mouth but it did little to help.

"Yuu-chan, you just missed the turn," Mika commented as he calmed down.

"I know what I'm doing," Yuu reassured but did not see the questioning look on Mika's face.

"That can be taken many ways and I worry for my safety." Yuu snorted in response.

"Do you trust me?"

"Because I've known you for so long, I'm worried this is another one of your 'brilliant' ideas," Mika said as he looked out into sidewalk that was lit by the street lights.

"It'll be great! Don't worry about it, Mika!" Yuu said as he pulled into an empty parking lot.

"That worries me even more, and that it's practically dark out now," Mika said and the engine shut off. Yuu left the car but Mika remained instead in case Yuu was just going to get something and return. But seeing that he didn't know where they were and it was dark out, it was probably just safer to stay in the car.

At least that was his thought until Yuu opened the door and grinned at him with his hand outstretched.

"Thank you," Mika said and took his hand. He stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. Yuu didn't let go of his hand, but shifted it so they were holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

Mika wasn't sure where they were going but Yuu looked like he did. But he did notice that they passed by what looked like a wooden jungle gym. Adding that to the open field with a few lines of rows, Mika was pretty sure they were at the park. And it was the neighbourhood park they used to play at all the time as kids.

He knew he was right when he saw the small hill behind the large tree. That was Yuu's favourite place to be in the park as it was away from the noisy kids and he could easily hide away with the tree in the way.

"Why are we here?" Mika asked but Yuu didn't answer. He stopped at the top of the hill and gently tugged Mika to join him on the ground. Yuu shuffled a bit to lay down on his back while still holding Mika's hand and Mika decided to join him. "Wow."

The sky was littered with bright dots as it was free of clouds. The crescent moon hung high above them and among the stars.

"This is amazing right?" Yuu asked and Mika only nodded in response. "I used to love laying here and watching the clouds you know. Until a nosy someone decided to ruin my tranquil experience."

"Well, that nosy someone thought that the lonely new kid needed some friends," Mika countered.

"The lonely new kid was happy about that, even as annoying as they were."

"Hey!"

"But," Yuu chuckled, "I never thought that I'd be dating him when we first met."

"Neither did he," Mika hummed in response.

"Do you ever regret meeting me?" Yuu asked and turned to face Mika, but the blond still had his gaze glued to the sky.

"Hm, I do have a few regrets in life, but none of them involved meeting you. But I do regret listening to you when you told me that I could hide a cat in my room," Mika said and laughed at the memory.

"I was like 13 at the time. I hide stuff from my parents all the time and I thought you could do that with a cat too," Yuu defended.

"Well, at least Krul helped her find a good home," Mika said.

"Hey Mika, do you still want a cat?" Yuu asked and watched as Mika furrowed his brows slightly in thought. He didn't think it was a hard question.

"No, I have Yuu-chan already," Mika responded.

"Hey!" Yuu shouted, sitting up at looked down at Mika, "I'm not a cat!"

"No, but you're cute." Yuu was lucky it was so dark out that Mika couldn't make out the blush that adorned his face. But he could still make out every detail of Mika's pale face. He slowly inched closer and closer to Mika's face until their lips met.

The first thought that ran through Yuu's mind was how soft Mika's lips were pressed against his. After that thought formed meaning, he quickly pulled away from embarrassment.

"Sorry," he squeaked, still hovering over Mika. If his face wasn't red before, it definitely was now. He wondered how Mika felt about it too.

"I-It's okay if it's Yuu-chan," Mika said but his head was turned away. Many thoughts formed in both their heads but neither spoken. Silence hung over them both but was broken by Mika's phone. Yuu made haste to get off Mika while the blond sat up and reached to his back pocket for his device. "Oh no."

"What is it, Mika?" His question was answered when he saw the name of the caller on the screen. His eyes widen at the sight and looked back at Mika with fear, who mirrored the expression. Krul was calling.

Mika answered the call, but before he could even say a word, his sister's voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere.

" _DO YOU REALIZE HOW LATE IT IS RIGHT NOW, MIKAELA TEPES? I TOLD YOU SPECIFIALLY TO BE HOME BY TEN. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU WERE NOT HOME FOR THE PAST 40 MINUTES? I KNOW THAT YUUICHIROU WAS PROBABLY JUST RUNNING A LITTLE LATE BUT IT'S ALMOST ELEVEN NOW. IT'S SO UNLIKE YOU TO BE SO CARELESS. ARE YOU HURT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? DO YOU NEED ME TO COME PICK YOU UP BECAUSE YUUICHIROU-"_

"Krul!" Mika interrupted," I'm fine. I... I'm actually at Yuu-chan's house right now."

Yuu gave him the most stunned expression he can muster up and Mika just waved his hand as he moved the phone closer to his ear.

" _You're at his house?"_ Krul repeated, still loud enough for Yuu to hear.

"Um yeah, Yuu-chan asked me to come over for the night and I agreed, but I kind of forgot to text you about that. Sorry…"

" _I guess it can't be helped then…"_ Mika heard her sigh over the phone speaker and he let out a breath of relief. _"When will you be home?"_

"Ah, I'm not sure, but Yuu-chan will drive me home after," Mika said.

"Yes! I will!" Yuu shouted so Krul could hear him in the background.

" _Alright, but be sure to text me next time okay?"_

"Yes _mother_ ," Mika droned the last word playfully as a sibling joke.

" _AND USE PROTECTION!"_ Krul shouted before ending the call.

Silence surrounded them once again with the exception of crickets in the background. The light of Mika's screen timed out and left the two in darkness once again.

"Um… s-sorry about Krul," Mika stammered, unsure of what to say.

"We should ah, we should probably go back to my house before Krul comes over and find out you lied to her," Yuu suggested as he stood up.

"Yeah," Mika shuffled to stand when Yuu stretched out his hand for Mika again. Smiling, he took Yuu's hand and they both head back to the car.


	3. By My Side

YuuMika Week Day 3: Older!Yuu, comforting Mika

Summary: Mika should be happy. Yet he had so many conflicting emotions within himself. But what's most important to him is that he is with Yuu.

* * *

It had been ten years since Mika finally reunited with the last living member of his orphan family.

The war between humans and vampires itself had lasted for three years. After Krul was saved from her demise, she ended up joining arms with the Moon Demon Company. All the while, Ferid enlisted the help of Lest Karr, the third progenitor from Europe.

Kureto's death was sudden and unexpected, but everyone moved on nevertheless. Seishiro tried to step up into power but even Tenri knew that his second son was practically useless when it came to the operations within the JIDA. Shinya was surprised that he was given authority when he felt that Guren deserved it. But it seemed that even an adopted son was better than the descendant from a lower branch family.

Krul regained her title and power as the ruler of Sanguinem after Lest left, claiming that the vampire city in Japan was a lost cause. No one knew what happened to Ferid Bathory after Krul returned to the power.

It was said that the vampires and humans have reached a stalement but in reality, a silent treaty was made during Krul's time with the Moon Demon Company.

She invited Mika to join her but he refused to stay with Yuu again. Over time, he grew fond of Shinoa's squad but it was still a stretch for him to accept them as his family. They all respected this but they still considered him as part of the family.

He was thankful that Shinya made arrangements for him and Yuu to stay within the Shibuya base but a safe distance away from the humans. Along with the help Shinoa's squad and trusted individuals, they found a house for Yuu and Mika to reside in between the inner wall and the outer wall. It made things difficult for Yuu as he was still technically part of the JIDA and had to travel back within the inner walls from time to time. But that was no longer an issue.

A little over a year after the war, the search to reverse vampirism started. Six years have passed and Mika was 26 but stuck in a 16 years old body.

He would love to feel what it was like to be human and eat with Yuu when he returned home from his duties, but he had no right to complain. He was just happy that Yuu accepted him, even if he was a vampire.

"What were you thinking about?" Mika could feel Yuu's strong arms wrap around his waist as he rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Shinoa is coming to visit tomorrow. I don't know if I'm ready," Mika admitted as he continued to stare out at the remains of buildings that were over taken by nature. Many of the buildings that stood tall crumbled under the destructive force of the horsemen and were unable to withstand time.

"Her kids love you," Yuu said and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Mika's face. "At least the older one does."

"And her twins hate me," Mika concluded as he slumped back into Yuu's chest.

"They're still young," Yuu said and shifted to pick up Mika bridal style. Mika let out a small squeak at the sudden action and Yuu laughed as he carried him to the couch. He sat down with the blond on his lap, both savouring the closeness the act brought.

"They're turning 2 in a month, Yuu-chan. I doubt a 2 years old child knows that I'm a vampire. They just instinctively don't like me," Mika sighed.

"They'll come to like you. They're fine around me," Yuu said and Mika was unable to supress his sigh. The blond shifted so that he was straddling Yuu with his two legs bent on each of Yuu's side. He brought his hands up to cup Yuu's face while Yuu's hands rested on Mika's hips.

Mika softly ran his thumb over the skin under his eyes. Bright green eyes that once stared back into his very soul had been replaced by striking red eyes that still shone with affection and love that he yearned for.

"I'm sorry," Mika whispered as he felt the uneasiness and guilt rise inside him. Yuu scowled when he noticed Mika averting his gaze.

"Don't apologize for something that was not your fault."

"But I-"

"It was my choice, Mika," Yuu insisted as he drew Mika closer to his body. Mika moved his arms to rest them on Yuu's shoulders while he sighed into his neck. The warmth that once radiated from Yuu ceased when he was turned into a vampire two years ago.

Mika still remembered how his world crashed into nothingness when Yoichi came by to tell him that Yuu went missing. He went through an array of emotions after asking the brunet to leave him alone, emotions he didn't think he still had. He contemplated on asking for Krul's help since Yuu had already been missing and not found for four days.

But that every night was when Yuu returned, but as a vampire. Mika felt so many emotions in one day he thought he was going crazy. He was surprised, relieved, angry, confused, and then finally dejected. He had failed to protect Yuu.

"No one wants to be a vampire," Mika hissed but nuzzled closer to the vampire underneath him.

"But I don't mind if I get to spend my time with you," Yuu retorted gently as he brought one of his hands up to toy with the ends of Mika's hair.

"Idiot," Mika breathed but a soft blush settled on his face. He still didn't know why he was feeling different sorts of emotions when it comes to Yuu. They tried to tell him that what he was feeling was love but there was no way for vampires to feel such complicated emotions. And yet he is being embraced by Yuu, who had completed his transformation after getting help from the vampire queen herself.

"Hey. If they find the cure, we can be human again, together!" Mika could picture the grin spread across Yuu's face wherever he was excited.

"And if they don't?" Mika asked. While Yuu always looked at the positives of life, Mika always saw every possibility of failure.

"Well…" Yuu said and licked his lips, "you're stuck with this idiot forever then."

Mika didn't hold back the small laugh that escaped. No matter how bad things got, he always had Yuu there with him.

"Mika."

"Hm?"

"I love you." For a moment, Mika swore if his heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat. It doesn't anymore, but Yuu didn't care. So he decided not to care either.

"I love you too, Yuu-chan."

* * *

Vampire boyfriends uvu


	4. Happy Anniversary

YuuMika Week Day 4: Crossdressing!Mika

Summary: Mika did his best to give Yuu the best anniversary gift. But Yuu had a better gift in mind.

Note: Sorry, this might not be as good. I wasn't too sure what I wanted to do with this prompt but at least something came out of it!

* * *

"Welcome home Yuu-sama!"

Yuu blinked once, then twice. He even rubbed his eyes for extra measure to make sure he was not hallucinating. He concluded that he was in the wrong house and turned on his heel to leave.

"Yuu-chan, you jerk! I-I mean, is something the matter, Yuu-sama?" Yuu turned back to his husband.

It definitely sounded like Mika. Yet the blond in question looked nothing like himself. Usually clad in the frilly pink cooking apron Shinoa got him as a birthday present (Mika refused to not use it claiming it was a waste), Yuu was surprised to see Mika in a maid outfit. It was a simple black dress with a white, also frilly, apron over it. Adorning his feet were black heels with white socks that reached over his knees. He was even wearing a frilly white head-dress.

He had said before many times over that Mika looked hot in anything, but this was taking to another level. Yuu could feel the heat from his face go south but that thought was stopped when Mika took his suitcase from him.

"I'm home?" Yuu squeaked in response as they brushed hands and Mika gave him one of his sweet smiles.

"You must be exhausted from a full day at work. I prepared the bath for you," Mika said as he took a step back. He used one of his gloved hands to gesture to the stairs before walking ahead with Yuu in toll. "Would you like some assistance, Yuu-sama?"

Yuu choked on his own spit as his mind thought of something dirty. He swore he heard Mika giggle in front of him but he was too busy trying to keep it in his pants.

"I'll leave you to it then. I shall finish with dinner preparations then," Mika said as he walked further down the hall. Yuu assumed that Mika was dropping off his work bag in the study room. He really hoped Mika doesn't decide to look through his bag for any reasons.

Yuu entered the bathroom and was engulfed with the warmth. A slight fog had built up in the closed space, most likely from the water that was held in the basin.

He walked over and dipped his hand in the water. A small smile formed as the temperature was perfect for a bath. Mika must have timed his arrival and planned accordingly. He loved the blond for many reasons and one of those reasons was that Mika brought organization into his messy life. Sometimes, he doesn't know what he would do with himself if Mika wasn't in his life.

He wondered if Mika would like his anniversary gift as he stripped his work clothes and slipped into the bath with a satisfied sigh. Even if the blond did like it, he was going to make it up to Mika since his gift wasn't as great as the effort Mika had put in.

~ Happy Anniversary ~

Yuu exited the bathroom in the clothes Mika had set out for him. He started to think that their anniversary theme was black and white because of the white t-shirt and black pants he was wearing.

He walked downstairs only to be greeted with darkness.

The sun was setting when he returned home and the lights should be on regardless as their home was not built to allow a lot of natural light to come through. Instead of questioning it, Yuu tried to search for the light switch when he noticed an orange-ish glow around the corner.

He was able to make out the faint outlines of furniture and avoided running into any of them as he walked to their dining table. Two plates of food were set at the opposite ends of the small table and tea lights formed a heart and in the middle was a floral arrangement.

Mika stood by the table, still in uniform, and smiled at Yuu when their gazes met.

"Happy anniversary, Yuu-chan," Mika said with another one of those smiles that just made Yuu's heart melt at the sight. In a few long strides, Yuu was standing in front of Mika and pulled him into a searing kiss. He rested his hands on Mika's waist while the blond wrapped his arms around his neck.

Yuu was the first to pull away and chuckled at the blush and dazed look on his husband's face. He sighed contently before leaning forward and resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Happy anniversary, Mika," Yuu murmured against the soft skin of the other's neck and pressed soft kisses against it. Mika started to squirm slightly in Yuu's embrace, who laughed softly as he released the blond.

"Let's eat dinner before it gets cold."

~ Happy Anniversary ~

Dinner was spent mostly with Yuu talking once again. He would enthusiastically praise Mika about the amazing food he had made and complaining about his co-workers.

Mika didn't mind. He loved hearing Yuu talk about his workplace and how his office job was not as boring as either of them though it was. It was definitely a change of pace compared to the florist job Mika had at a local flower shop.

After dinner and dessert, Yuu offered to clean up but Mika refused and instead had him help out.

The chore was finished much quicker with Yuu's help, Mika had to admit. But how they ended up cuddling on the couch while he was still in the ridiculous maid outfit with the TV on some random news channel was beyond him.

Yuu looked happy so he'll have to thank Shinoa for the idea later. Yet he was afraid to ask how the petite woman even knew Yuu would like such a thing.

"So Yuu-chan," Mika said, breaking the silence that was only filled by the low volume from the TV. Neither of them was watching the news story but it helped create a soft ambiance. "Did you like the anniversary dinner?"

"I love anything you make," Yuu said and buried his face into the blond locks of his husband, "But yes, it was delicious. I love it as much as I love you."

"Yuu-chan can be so embarrassing sometimes. My cooking isn't that good…"

"Actually Mika, I've been meaning to ask this for a while now…" Mika shifted on his lap so he could face Yuu. "Why are you in a maid outfit?"

How fast Mika's expression changed from curious to indifferent answered his question already.

"Do you really want to know, Yuu-chan?" Yuu always gdug his own grave.

"Um, well, not really. I was just curious is all. But actually, I got you something," Yuu quickly changed the topic and Mika tilted his head. Yuu pouted at the action, "Did you really think I wouldn't get you anything?"

"Well, considering you forgot about our anniversary last year-"

"You said you weren't mad about it!"

"I'm still not. I was just expecting you to forget again this year," Mika deadpanned and Yuu could feel his guilt crawling back up.

"I'm going to get your gift right now to prove that I didn't forget it!" Yuu said and practically jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Mika debated on changing out of the dress but Yuu was also upstairs and supposedly returning soon. His thought was confirmed when he could hear Yuu's loud footsteps pound against the wood of the floor and stairs.

"Here you go," Yuu said with a grin as he held out a hard cover book. Mika took it into his hands thinking it was too big to be a novel and gasp when he saw the words 'Our Memory Album' written in Yuu's handwriting.

Mika started to flip through the pages when Yuu decided to jump over the backrest and sat next to Mika.

Normally, he would scold his husband for not sitting down on the couch like a normal person, but he was too busy looking over the pages filled with words and pictures. There were photos from before they started dating to the year just previous. They were memories of their trips together, their everyday life, secret snapshots that either of them seemed to have notice their picture was being taken. Accompanying each photo was a little description or commentary from Yuu.

'The first time you met the squad and Shinoa insisted we take a picture.'

'Sports' day!'

'Remember how Kimizuki pushed me into the river so I pulled him down with me?'

'You looked so cute eating 33'

'This was actually my first attempt to confess but I never got a chance to be alone with you that day ._.'

Every single photo had both of them in some way. There was even the one where they photobombed Kimizuki and Yoichi's selfie. Some of them made Mika laugh, some made him hum in delight, and others he groaned as forgotten memories resurfaced.

Mika gasped softly when he reached the last page.

It was a picture of Yuu, his hands formed a heart over the left side of his chest and a bright smile on his face. The words under it were 'I love you, Mika. Forever and always.' Hearts in various sizes and colour surrounded the photo and words.

"Yuu-chan, I-" The words were caught in Mika's throat as another wave of emotions overcame him. He wanted to tell Yuu how much he loved the gift, how much he loved him, how thoughtful his husband had been. Yet the words were caught like the day Yuu proposed to him. He still remembered how worried and panicked Yuu looked before he was unable to utter the simple word 'yes'.

Instead, Yuu took Mika's hands into his and stared into the glistening blue eyes. "I love you, Mika. You are my everything."

Mika smiled as the tears fell. He tried to blink them away but they just wouldn't go away. Yuu lifted out of his hands to wipe away the tears from Mika's face before leaning forward to kiss Mika.

It was a short chaste kiss, but it was enough for them to convey the emotions that the both of them held.

"I love you too, Yuu-chan. So very much."


	5. The Family Cat

YuuMika Week Day 5: Neko!Mika

Summary: Yuu had experienced many things that changed his life. The biggest one was the day Shinya brought Mika into his life.

Note: I was going to write more for this one, but I think it's sufficient enough so far XD;; There's a big timeskip but it works out ; u ;

* * *

Yuu was 10 and diligently working on his homework when he heard his two fathers talking rather loudly in the living room. They lived in an apartment so the rooms were not too far apart. He didn't mean to listen in but he got curious when his name was mentioned.

"-are we going to do about it?"

"I know we should think this through..."

Yuu was already prepared for his adoptive parents to abandon him like his old ones did. He had always prepared from the moment he stepped into this new home. Even so, there was something about the couple that made Yuu want to at least attempt to be the child they wanted.

"Look Shinya, I-"

"Yuu-kun," Shinya called when he saw the boy standing in the hallway and gestured him, "come here."

Yuu shuffled his feet into the living room, dreading to hear the inevitable when he noticed a small blond boy that looked no older than him sitting on their couch. Except that boy had ears similar to a cat on his head and an unmistakable tail laying next to him.

"Yuu-kun, this is Mika." Yuu heard Shinya say but he was focused on the fear seen in the blue slit-pupil eyes.

The blond immediately looked at Shinya and Yuu had to strain his ears to hear "Will he call them?"

"No one here will send you back," Shinya said softly. Yuu remembered the silver haired man using that tone of voice when he had nightmares years ago.

"Um, what's going on?" Yuu asked and felt uncomfortable when the attention shifted to him.

"Shinya found him on the streets," Guren vaguely explained.

"It was pouring and I found him shivering in the cold. I couldn't leave him there," Shinya elaborated. That explained why the blond was wrapped in a large fluffy towel that covered most of his body. "Yuu-kun, you don't mind a little addition to our family right?"

Yuu's heart skipped a beat at the words 'our family'. He always felt that he should prove himself worthy of their love but all he's been doing was being a brat, according to Guren.

"I don't mind," Yuu shrugged but he was secretly happy.

"Then he'll be staying in your room."

"Huh?"

"What Guren meant to say is that Mika will be staying in your room until we clear out the storage room," Shinya added quickly. Yuu looked back at the blond and noticed a faint smile.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is a bad Idea?" Guren asked.

"Just think of him like a cat. We were planning on getting one too," Shinya reasoned. Yuu noticed Mika's ear perked up and Guren grumbled something under breath. "Yuu-kun, why don't take Mika to your room while I talk to Guren?"

"Okay," Yuu replied. Shinya was going to give Guren _that_ talk.

Mika hopped off the couch with the towel still wrapped around his body. Yuu walked back to his room without looking back as he heard the pattering of feet on the wooden floor behind him.

Yuu opened the door to his room and left it open for Mika. He went back to his desk to complete his homework. He picked up his pencil and tried to focus on his worksheet again but he noticed in the corner of his eye that his door was still opened. He turned to see Mika still standing at the doorway, clutching the white towel with his two hands while his eyes wandered every inch of his room.

"You can come in. And close the door behind you," Yuu said and turned back to his work. He was reading over the words on the worksheet when he heard the door click close. He finished another two questions when he realized Mika wa standing by the closed door. "You can come into the room, even though this _is_ my room."

Mika didn't move from his spot and Yuu sighed. He looked around and realized the state it was in.

"Um, you can um, sit on my bed if you want. I'll clean up the mess later…" Yuu knew it was an empty promise as he was never responsible when it came to cleaning his room. Mika nodded and walked around the discarded clothes and toys to the bed. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Mika simply smiled and said, "I like you, Yuu-chan."

Yuu was flustered from the sudden statement from the blond and turned back to his work. By the time he finished, Mika was asleep, curled up at the end of his bed. Seeing as Shinya hadn't called them for dinner, Yuu decided to rest in his bed as well but fell fast asleep.

~ The Family Cat ~

After a month, the storage room was cleared out and they bought some new furniture for Mika's room. He didn't act as happy as they thought he would be.

But Mika did say that he was very thankful that they organized a separate room for him.

The next morning, they found Mika curled up at the end of Yuu's bed while the other child was sprawled out with his left foot dangling off the bed.

Several months later, Yuu moved all his toys and games to Mika's room. Yuu's room became significantly cleaner though random articles of clothing and books were still found on the floor. Mika's room had always been clean but started to feel a little crowded with all the stuff inside.

Yuu also spent time teaching Mika things he learned at school, but they spent more time on reading and writing first.

Mika was a fast learner in his studies with Yuu and doing housework with Shinya. He ended up taking both Guren's and Yuu's chores around the house. Guren was surprised to come home and seeing his husband and the blond making dinner.

It took a while for the cat-boy to open up ever since Shinya brought him home that rainy day. It came to a surprise to the couple that Mika had been closely attached to Yuu after arriving.

Yuu didn't seem to mind but they were all mildly concerned of how quiet and apathetic Mika was at first. But Mika had warmed up to them and accepted the fact that they were a family. Except they think that Mika isn't very fond of Guren, solely for the reason that he called Mika their cat since the boy did have cat-like physical characteristics.

They never did learn about his past because they never asked and trusted that Mika would share when he was ready. All they knew was that he escaped from some sort of facility that kept him locked up.

~ The Family Cat ~

It was no surprise that Mika would be upset when Yuu moved closer to the university he was attending. The two boys had been stuck like glue since Mika arrived in their home.

However, no one expected Mika to run away a month later, leaving only a note on the kitchen table.

 _Dear Shinya,_

 _I am grateful that you picked me up all those years ago. Before I met you, Guren and Yuu-chan, I never thought that nice people existed in this world. I was very happy._

 _But Yuu-chan does not like me anymore. I do not feel happy anymore. I don't know where I will go, but I will find my happiness again._

 _Goodbye, Mika._

Yuu was in class when he received a text from Shinya. Seeing as it was a boring class, he didn't bother to turn off his phone. And he was glad he didn't when he saw the words on the screen.

 _Mika ran away._

His eyes scanned over the words multiple times before he gathered his stuff and bolted out of the classroom. He didn't even hear the professor yelling after him or his classmates murmuring to each other.

He hopped onto the bus that would take him back to his rental apartment and got the idea to call Shinya when he sat down on the plastic seats.

From what he got from Shinya, who was in a state of panic, Shinya got home and saw the note from Mika and called Guren to tell him about it. Then, the two of them looked all over town for Mika. With no luck, Shinya texted Yuu the news and hoped that he could help look when classes were over.

Yuu may or may not have lied about being finished with classes for the day.

Regardless, all three of them were worried about Mika being found by the people he ran away from years ago. They did give Mika a hoodie that would be helpful in conceal his ears and tail, but his eyes were not as easy to hide.

By the time Yuu reached the apartment complex, he was panting harshly from running so much. But it paid off when he found Mika sitting in front of his apartment door.

"Mika!" The blond turned at the mention of his name and smiled. He slowly stood up and Yuu ran to tackle the other in a hug.

"Yuu-chan- _oof-_ " Yuu wrapped one arm around his back and the other hand buried in the other's golden locks. He didn't care how childish the act was but he nearly had a heart attack when he read the message that Mika ran away. But he was soon torn away from those thoughts as he heard voice close by.

He quickly grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Yuu pushed Mika through the doorway before entering and shutting the door behind him.

Mika looked at him with confusion, his ears slightly dropped. He found that to be adorable.

"What… What are you doing here?" Yuu asked through dry lips. Mika's expression immediately changed and his ears flattened against his hair.

"I… I wanted to say goodbye to Yuu-chan before I left."

"… where are you going?"

"I-I don't know yet…" Mika looked away as he spoke. From the way that Mika was grasping the hem of his hoodie, Yuu knew that he didn't want to do this either.

An idea sparked in Yuu's mind and he pulled out his phone. He dialed Shinya's number and put the call on speaker. Mika's ears twitched at the sound of the phone dial and Mika turned to look at him with wide eyes.

" _Yuu-kun? Did you find Mika?"_

"Yeah, I did," Yuu said, looking straight at the blond. "He's in my apartment as we speak."

" _Oh thank goodness. Is he okay? He's not hurt, is he?"_

Mika lowered his gaze in shame for worrying his caregiver.

"No, he's fine."

" _Just wait for a bit. I'll have Guren come-"_

"No. I want you to bring Mika's stuff. He's going to stay with me for a while." The blond immediately perked up at the words and Yuu let out a chuckle.

" _Are you sure? We don't want him to distract you from your studies."_ Mika's body sagged at the comment. Yuu was actually very amused by how Mika was affected by their words.

"He's been around almost all my life. It was getting a little lonely without him around, you know? Besides, I'll just make him cook for me. I think all that pizza is making me sick. I switched to burgers just two weeks ago."

"Yuu-chan! That is really unhealthy!" Mika scolded.

" _Mika is right. And I'll call Guren now to let him know that Mika is safe. Bye."_

"Bye Shinya."

The two were enveloped in silence as the call ended. Yuu slipped his phone back into his pocket and got up, leaving his bag on the floor. He walked further into the apartment while Mika stayed where he was.

Mika replayed the phone conversation Yuu had with Shinya. He originally wanted to say goodbye to Yuu before he left, but now he didn't want to leave. He didn't have a reason to leave anymore.

He didn't even know where he would go after. He could deal with waiting for Yuu to return after school, but having Yuu move out was too much for him. Yuu promised to come back and visit for the holidays but it was too long away.

"Why did you run away?" Mika looked back up to see Yuu holding out a glass of water for him. He took it into his two hands and stared at the water as Yuu sat down where he was previously.

"I thought Yuu-chan didn't like me anymore. That's why you left me behind…"

"Huh? But I already told you I was moving because the university is far away. I didn't want you to have to wait for me to come home from my classes and be bored."

"But I already did that before, silly Yuu-chan."

"At least you're happy now."

"I'm always happy with Yuu-chan."


	6. Home Sweet Home

YuuMika Week Day 6: Family, Cuddling, Kissing

Summary: Yuu and Mika experienced many things ever since they arrived met at the orphanage, but none of them stopped the two from finding their happy ending with each other. It was another hard day at work but Yuu always comes back to his home with Mika.

* * *

Yuu was exhausted after another day of work, but the idea of returning to his beloved husband's side put him in a happier mood.

After Mika was adopted at 12, he kept in contact with the orphans. They stayed good friends. He loved hearing about Mika talking about his new life. He felt like Mika was finally happy since the blond always explained these things to him with great enthusiasm.

Mika's adoptive mother, Krul, saw how close Mika and Yuu were and offered to pay his tuition fees as well so that the two friends could see each other more often.

Yuu is still eternally grateful to Krul for supporting him all the way through to third year high school.

It was also around the end of high school that Yuu found the courage to confess to Mika that he saw the blond as more than just his best friend. Unsurprisingly to everyone else, Mika felt the same and the two started dating.

However, the new couple found it hard to find time for each other as Mika was continuing his studies at university and Yuu started an apprenticeship under the well-known businessman, Guren Ichinose.

It took a toll on their newly formed relationship as they barely had time to see with each other. But they kept in contact with each other through texts and occasional phone calls. The two of them had experienced so many things together that the distance built because of their busy schedule did not deteriorate their love for each other, rather strengthen their resolve to do better for the sake of their future.

After Yuu was officially hired at Guren's company, he proposed to Mika. Now they live together in the home Krul gave them as a wedding gift.

The house was not as big as Krul's but it was a cozy two story home for the couple and had room for one or two kids if they decided to adopt in the future.

Yuu pulled out the keys and unlocked the door to his lovely home with Mika.

"I'm home," Yuu called out into the dark house. As he closed the door and slipped off his shoes, he could faintly make out the sounds of the clanking keyboard. He half-wanted to crash on the couch and wait for Mika to noticed his presence, but the blond gets absolutely absorbed into his writing when inspirations hits him.

When Mika first came out of university as a fresh graduate, he worked as an editor in a publishing company until he created a name for himself. He now had a few books as best sellers and started to work from home as an author.

With their combined income, as well as some money Krul sent on the occasion, they were well off.

Yuu found his presence was still unnoticed as he stood at the doorway. But he didn't mind so much as it gave him time to admire how beautiful Mika looked.

Thin rimmed silver glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and his blue eyes darted from the screen to the keyboard occasionly. Mika always tied his hair back into a ponytail when he was writing. It was a little quirk Yuu learned about after they were married.

Yuu pushed himself off the door frame and walked behind Mika. He wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders and pressed a kiss on the junction of Mika's neck and shoulder.

"I'm home," he murmured against the soft skin.

"Ah, Yuu-chan, welcome home," Mika replied and Yuu smiled at the stop of clacking. "I'm sorry I didn't start dinner yet. I got inspired and started writing again. Sorry."

"You need to eat too, my love," Yuu said and lifted his head to kiss Mika lightly.

"I will, just after the end of his chapter," Mika begged with puppy eyes. They both knew that was Yuu's weakness even though he never could really say no to Mika, ever.

"Hm, I'll just go pass out until dinner is ready then," Yuu said and pressed another kiss against Mika's forehead. He trudged out Mika's little home office when he heard the clacking of the keyboard start up once again.

He entered the master bedroom and dropped his suitcase by the wardrobe. He stripped his coat and placed it on the chair. Lastly, he used his remaining strength to flop onto the bed and he was fast asleep, laying on top of the covers.

~ Home Sweet Home ~

Mika felt bad for not having made dinner for Yuu when he got home. He decided to make curry to make it up to his hard working husband because they both loved to eat it back at the orphanage. He still never figured out how the director made it so delicious even after so many attempts, though Yuu kept telling him there were all good.

Though he was sure it was just empty praises, it still made him happy that Yuu complimented his attempts.

When he finished cooking, he was sure Yuu would be sitting at the table after smelling the curry. But it was quiet save for the hum of the stove ventilation.

Mika took off his apron and placed it back on the rack before making his way upstairs. When he finally finished the chapter he was working on and another half a chapter, he left his office to hear gentle snores coming from their bedroom.

And just as he suspected, Yuu was still snoring away on their bed in his work clothes.

He walked over to the bed side and knelt down to observe his sleeping husband. Yuu had a tendency to drool and this time was no different. Mika found it kind of cute.

He used his finger and gently poked at Yuu's nose and watched the man wrinkle his nose before continuing to sleep. Mika rolled his eyes before moving to poke his cheek repeatedly until Yuu woke up. He knew it was the most ineffective way to wake him up, but Mika loved poking at Yuu's cheeks.

"Yuu-chan, dinner is ready," Mika whispered. And like magic, Yuu's eyes fluttered open as Mika retracted his hand. The most effective way to wake up Yuu was with the promise of food.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Mika smiled at the sleep-dazed man.

"How long did I sleep?" Yuu said and he tried to comprehend the numbers on the clock.

"About 2 hours."

"Hm, I can sleep for another hour then."

"Yuu-chan, get up!" Mika exclaimed as he stood up. Yuu opened his right eye to look at Mika before closing it again, turning his face away.

"It's 8 o'clock already. You still have work tomorrow," Mika said softly this time. Yuu turned back to look at him. But instead of getting up, he pulled Mika down on top of him and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "Hey!"

"Shh, sleep," Yuu said and Mika tried to wriggle out of Yuu's arms. Yuu was stronger than he looked after all.

"But the food will get cold," Mika pouted as he rested his forehead on Yuu's chest.

"Hm, did you make curry?"

"Mhm."

"That is tempting… But I rather lay here with you in my arms." Mika rolled his eyes.

"We can cuddle all you want after dinner. Let's go, I'm getting hungry," Mika said and shifted slightly so he could look at Yuu.

"I am a little hungry now that I'm more awake," Yuu admitted. He leaned forward to kiss Mika softly before sitting up with Mika on his lap. "Let's go then."


	7. I Love You (So Much That It Hurts)

YuuMika Week Day 7: Free day

Summary: Mika never expected to fall in love. But he did. Mika wanted to end it. But he couldn't. Maybe being in love wasn't that bad.

Note: This originally was a scene for another story I wanted to write. But it was supposedly omegaverse and I'm not confident in writing one yet lol. So have this instead! I tweaked it a little too.

* * *

Mika always hated the big holidays because it meant spending it alone in the big mansion. It was Christmas day and Mika was alone as Krul is out on a business trip.

At least that's what he was expecting when the doorbell rang.

Mika debated on pretending no one was home, but the person was very persistent as the chime rung throughout the house. For a moment, he thought it might have been Krul coming back early and she simply forgot her keys.

What Mika wasn't expecting was Yuu standing outside his door with his usual grin.

"Hey Mika!"

"Hey Yuu-chan… um, what are you doing here?" Mika asked.

"What? You're not going to let your boyfriend inside the house where it's warm and instead have him freeze in the cold, cold winter air?" Yuu asked and Mika giggled in response.

"Get in here drama queen," Mika said and stepped aside. He noted the duffle bag in Yuu's hand as the teen walked into the grand mansion and Mika closed the door to maintain the warm temperature inside. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh this?" Yuu said and lifted the duffle bag before looking back at Mika, "Here's the thing. Shinya is over at my house and they were getting pretty intimate… in the living room… and I can hear everything… Mika, please let me stay until New Year's is over. I'm pretty sure they forgot about my existence because they were still very loud when I left."

"Well then, that's quite the story for a family dinner," Mika chuckled. Yuu turned a bright shade of red when he realized what he just said.

"I… Mika, I meant… Uh…"

"I told the house keepers to take a break for Christmas. That means there's no one to clean up your mess or cook you food."

"I will behave. Just please don't make me go back and hear them moan each other's name," Yuu begged and Mika laughed.

"You can drop off your stuff in my room," Mika said and pointed to the stairs.

"Oh thank you," Yuu breathed and gave Mika a quick hug before rushing upstairs. "Um, which one is your room again?"

~ I Love You (So Much That It Hurts) ~

Mika didn't intend on giving Yuu a Christmas gift but he got one anyways. Thinking back to the matching phone charms he got, he thought about how stupid it was that he really did fell in love with Yuu.

He even felt bad for lying to Yuu, but he could never bring himself to speak the truth.

"Mika!" Yuu's cheerful voice cut through his thoughts as the bed dipped under the other's weight. "Merry Christmas!"

Mika stared at the small box before taking it from Yuu. The blonde hesitated for second but the look of expectancy on Yuu's face drove away the last bits of doubt. But because of how excited Yuu looked, Mika purposefully slowly unravelled the ribbon around the box. Mika opened the box and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I hope you like it. The colour reminded me a lot of your eyes, not that anything can be compared to it…" Yuu trailed off with a blush tinting his cheeks. He took the necklace out of the box and put it around Mika's neck.

Mika reached up to touch the small pendant and looked at Yuu, who was grinning at him.

"I um, I got you something too. It's nothing much and I didn't even wrap it…"

"What is it?" Yuu asked excitedly, leaning closer to Mika. The blond shuffled back and reached over to the drawer in his nightstand. He picked up the small plastic bag and closed the drawer. He turned back to face Yuu, but looked down at the item in his hand before handing it to his boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Yuu-chan," Mika said softly and blushed when Yuu's face lit up in joy.

"This is really nice! I always wanted a phone charm!" Yuu said and went to immediately up it on. Something fluttered in Mika's chest as he watched Yuu struggle but succeeded in the meager task. Yuu grinned at him again and Mika could feel his heart so somersaults. It's been like that for a while, but now that he acknowledged what he felt for the other teen, Mika couldn't decide if he liked the feeling or not. "That looks really familiar."

Mika followed Yuu's gaze and his eyes widened. The blond immediately snatched his phone and held it to his chest, confusing Yuu. But then Yuu realized that Mika had gotten them matching ones.

"I've always wanted a phone charm but I could never decide which one to choose! But I never thought about getting matching ones! It's such a good idea and I think it really suits the two of us too! This is the best Christmas present ever, Mika!" Yuu smiled before looking back down at the small phone charm. Mika bit his lip as the warm fuzzy feeling blossomed in his chest, but that thought made it hard for him to breathe.

"Y-Yuu-chan?" Mika asked hesitantly and Yuu looked up from admiring the phone charm.

"Yes?" He replied and put his phone down on the bed.

"Do you remember when you first confessed to me?"

"Yeah, we went to a diner and I asked you out."

"And you know how I said I was unsure about being in a relationship but decided to give it a try?" Yuu nodded. "I-I don't want to be in this relationship anymore."

"Mika, but why? We've been doing so well, I… why?" Mika bit his lip and averted his gaze as he racked his brain for an answer.

"I've never gotten close to anyone like this before and… and I want to stop before I'm hurting any further…"

"What… Mika, I-I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I just… I don't… I-I just want to end this."

"We've been doing so well! What happened?"

"I… I don't want to do this anymore!"

"But we even have matching phone charms!" Yuu exclaimed as he held up his phone. The charm dangled in front of Mika as if it was mocking him.

"I think I fell in love with you, okay!"

Everything went silent and the only thing that could be heard was Mika's harsh panting from the yelling. Yuu stared at the flustered blond as he tried to understand the words that were just said to him.

"What."

"What do you mean what!" Mika snapped but all anger dissipated when he saw the tears rolling down Yuu's face. "I…"

He averted his gaze away and felt the weight on the bed shift. Yuu was going to leave him. Just like everyone else has in his life. That's why-

Mika felt a familiar pair of hands stroke his cheeks as he was forced to look into the watery green eyes that reminded him of emeralds.

"I love you," he breathed before their lips met. Mika wanted to push away from Yuu but instead he melted into the chaste kiss. He was so love with Yuu that he was weak to the other's touches. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you a lot, Mika."

Yuu blinked in confusion as he was holding Mika in one second and suddenly the blond retreated as far away on the bed as possible.

"Mika?" Yuu called as he crawled closer to Mika but the blond shifted further away, his back pressed firmly against the headboard.

"Stop," Yuu froze at the crack in Mika's voice. Tears started streaming down the blond's face but Yuu didn't dare get closer in fear of upsetting him further.

"Mika, I…"

"You shouldn't be here. You were supposed to leave, you should have abandoned me, you… you…"

Mika bit down a sob as he was pulled into Yuu's embrace. He didn't have the energy or will to pull away, not anymore.

"Why Mika?" Yuu gently murmured in Mika's ear as he stroked the blond's soft hair. "Why would I leave you?"

"Because they always left," Mika choked out. "My father and my mother… And Krul… she's away a lot too and then… and then soon you will too leave me…"

Yuu shifted his hands to hold Mika by the shoulders as he leaned back to take a look at the blond. He frowned slightly at the sight of tears rolling down his cheeks. Mika was crying so much that he was sniffling and little hiccups were heard as he tried to control his breathing.

"Mikaela, I want you to know there is no reason why I would leave you. I love you far too much to let go. No, it's barely possible to even get rid of me. Because you chose to be with me and I will do my best to give everything to you. I just, I just love you so much, Mika, so much that it hurts when I'm away from you." Yuu moved his hands to cup Mika's cheeks and used his thumb to wipe away the falling tears. "Mika, please give me a chance to let to show you how much I love you."

Yuu felt his heart shatter when Mika shook his head. He tried to stay calm as tears blurred his vision. But he felt Mika's slightly colder hands cover his and the blond leaning into his right palm.

"But I'm terrible person... I tried to push you away when you only wanted to help because I don't know how to handle social situations. And then I used you so I didn't feel so lonely anymore…" Yuu blinked away his tears as Mika finally looked up and they maintained eye contact, "How… How could you ever love someone like me?"

"Because I looked past the mask you tried to put on," Yuu felt Mika stiffen at his words and knew he hit the target, "I know that the you I've been seeing is not who you are but I think I caught glimpses of the real you. Like the moments you smile when you think no one noticed. You're a lovable, shy, yet lonely teen that has been waiting for someone to tear down that wall you built. I was sure I was making good progress but I hit another wall. I don't know if I can break down this one."

"I-I would be lying if I said I wanted to leave you. But I… I hate that I don't think I can let you leave me anymore…" Mika said before his expression hardened again. "Yuuichirou, do you think you are capable of caring and loving someone who is whiny, needy and, insecure for the rest of your life?"

"Well…" Yuu dragged the last syllable as he leaned forward until their foreheads touched and the tip of their noses brushed against each other, "if that certain someone is the one sitting in front of me, then I don't mind."

"I-I love you too," Mika smiled as fresh tears rolling down his face. "I love you so much, Yuu."

Yuu smiled back before he slowly leaned in to capture Mika's lips in a chaste kiss. It wasn't fast or desire ridden. It was soft, slow, and comforting.

Yuu eventually pulled back from pure bliss and chuckled when he heard a little whine come from Mika. The blond was pouting at him and it was something he could definitely get used to.

"We should sleep," Yuu suggested before leaning forward to plant a little kiss on the blond's nose. "We have plenty of time to do whatever you like after."

"Can I get a good night kiss?" Mika asked as Yuu dropped his hands back down to his lap.

"Mika, we're going to be sleeping in the same bed."

"I know, I still want a good night kiss."

"You're lucky I love you."

"You better love me!" Yuu chuckled again before pulling Mika in for a slightly rougher second kiss.


	8. Our Happy Ending

YuuMika Week Day 8: Gülsalad Day

Summary: Yuu and Mika have been through so much but they can overcome anything together. In tribute to the talented Gülsalad!

Note: I decided to write a fic based on one of her art pieces (view it on Ao3, under the same name as this oneshot). It's rather unfortunately for such a lovely artist to pass at such a young age and I wasn't in the fandom at the time to enjoy her works when she was still here with us. So this is my piece dedicated to her!

This is also the last piece for YuuMika Week 2016 :) I had a lot of fun writing oneshots for each of the prompts. Stress was also involved but it was all worth it in the end! There have been a lot of beautiful art and writing pieces in contribution to this week and it's so beautiful seeing all of them. I will be continuing to write my other stories as well as the two I have currently posting so I hope everyone could give those a try :)

* * *

"Mika-san, you need to calm down." Mika was anything but calm at the moment.

"But what if Yuu-chan changed his mind? What if he didn't want to go through with this? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Mika stood up and started pacing around the room as he thought of more worst case scenarios. The white dress he was wearing restricted his movements a bit but it wasn't enough to keep him still.

"If he wanted to leave, he would have left a long time ago." Mika paused for a moment.

"Mitsu-chan, you don't say such a thing on someone's wedding day," Shinoa lightly scolded.

"No, she's right. What if I go out there now and Yuu-chan left already?" Mika said and started pacing again. Shinoa had enough of his pacing and stood in front of him before taking his hand and guiding him back to the couch.

"You have nothing to worry about. This is Yuu-san we're talking about after all."

"But-" Before Mika continued his thought, Shinoa slightly pushed him down to sit on the plush seating and gestured Mitsuba. Mika was only half paying attention as something white was passed around and something rested on his blond locks.

"I, as your maid of honour, will check on your groom. And I'm going to bring Mitsuba with me so if they come for you, you're ready for the ceremony, okay?" Shinoa smiled.

"But I'm not ready."

"Do you want to marry Yuu-san?"

"… yes…"

"Then you're ready!" Shinoa chirped and pulled the mesh over Mika's face. She dragged Mitsuba out the room with her, leaving Mika all alone with his thoughts.

He started fidgeting with the ends of the veil, not knowing what to do now. All he could do is wait until it was time and go through with the ceremony. Sound easy right? Well, it wasn't for Mikaela since there will be other humans there.

He did not care for what the humans thought about him but he felt a bit powerless without his sword. He wouldn't be able to protect Yuu if anything were to happen. Though the chances were slim as they were in the heart of Shibuya, the first established human city after the spread of the virus. Perhaps things will go well as Shinoa had said before. Maybe he was just worrying for nothing.

Just as he was coming to terms with his own worries, the door opened. Mika took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself when he met with a familiar face.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika questioned but the other made a silencing motion before turning around to close the door. "What are you doing here? Shinoa said it was bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding."

"I know, but I really missed you and wanted to see you," Yuu said and Mika saw the pout on his face when he turned around again. But it only lasted a few seconds before his face lit up and his usual grin plastered on his face. "You look great in white as always, Mika!"

"Yuu-chan looks really good too in a suit," Mika admitted shyly, turning away. He could hear Yuu walking towards him but he was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Hey Mika, um, did you want to do this?" Mika's eyes widen as he turned back to Yuu, surprising the man.

"Of course! I want to be with Yuu-chan!" Mika exclaimed and Yuu was caught by surprise.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, we're technically married after we signed those marriage papers, but like the whole ceremony is just for show."

"Oh."

"I meant it's not that I don't want to do this!" Yuu quickly corrected. "It's just that I didn't want to mess up badly in front of everyone and ruin today. I mean I didn't even want to do this. This suit is okay, but I'm going to die in this if I wear it for long periods of time and I'm supposed to keep this on for the rest of the day."

"So, we can skip the ceremony?" Mika asked, slight bit hopeful that he didn't have to suffer through the wedding ceremony. He already didn't like the idea during their multiple practices.

"Only if you want to, Mika. I don't want to deprive you of this," Yuu said and reached out to hold Mika's hands.

"No, I don't like having the humans watching me anyways," Mika said and Yuu grinned.

"Awesome! Oh, I almost forgot!" Yuu dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a ring, which he slipped onto Mika's left hand. He leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss lasted longer than usual but neither complained. "Now we don't have to do the ceremony."

"Yuu-chan, how did you get the ring?"

"I found it on my way here?" Mika was not convinced at all. But he didn't have to go through with the ceremony so that was a plus. "Anyways, let's get out of here before they noticed that I left."

Mika let out of a squeak with Yuu picked him up bridal style. How suiting right?

"Y-Yuu-chan?"

"Let's go, my beautiful bride." Mika couldn't help but smile at how happy Yuu looked.

"Let's go, my dear husband."


End file.
